I need OCs
by LuvHOA123
Summary: Please read all the info is inside so yeah, and this is for my 4th story which is one of my stories in a series. So you won't really get to see them until I'm done with the first 3 stories so yeah and I will be posting who wins on the second chapter of this thing so stay tuned in
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I need some charecters so please read thank you if you are! Ok so I've come up with a few but only their faceclaims I need personalities and style and other stuff ok. I'm gonna list the people and if you will please come up with their personality, likes, dislikes, style, and other stuff. **

Name: Noah Marshal

Birthday: 4/11/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim: Robert Adamson

Build: Tall and a little muscular

Family:

Personality: **For this story hehas to be cocky and selfish**

Background:

* * *

Name: Josh Calister

Birthday: 2/19/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim: Shane Harper

Build: Tall and a little muscular

Family:

Personality:

Background:

* * *

Name: Caleb Carster

Birthday: 3/31/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim: Tyler Blackburn

Build: Regular height and muscular

Family:

Personality: **For this story he has to be an outsider **

Background:

* * *

Name: Nick Holstein

Birthday: 5/1/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim: Eric Osborne

Build: Regular height and a little muscular

Family:

Personality:

Background:

* * *

Name: Chris Evans

Birthday:

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim:

Build:

Family:

Personality:

Background:

* * *

_**Girls**_

Name: Julie Edwards

Birthday: 6/14/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Bridget Mendler

Build: Little tall and skinny

Family:

Personality: **For this story she has to be nice**

Background:

* * *

Name: Mia Jenington

Birthday:

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Nina Dobrev

Build: Regular Height and skinny

Family:

Personality: **For this story she has to be nice, but she could also have a darkside or something**

Background:

* * *

Name: Catty Tompsin

Birthday: 5/30/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Ashley Benson

Build: Regular height and skinny

Family:

Personality: **For this story she has to be mean**

Background:

* * *

Name: Carlie Gashtill

Birthday: 6/27/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Marcy Rylan

Build:

Family:

Personality: **For this story she has to be mean**

Background:

* * *

Name: Cassie Heights

Birthday: 6/3/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Cassie Scerbo

Build: Regular height and skinny

Family:

Personality: **For this story she has to be really mean**

Background:

_**Ok well yeah I already have most of the faceclaims but you need to come up with all the other stuff so review pm or whateves doesn't matter either way and I will accept guests. GG out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have 2 charecters filled in but pleses I need more people so please please make a personality, style, and all that other stuff then pm me or review. Guests are aloud please.**

**the ones that got filled in were **

**Caleb Carster**

**Chris Evans**

**If you want to know who else you can create look on ch 1 of this anyone can do this I only created the name, age and birthday. All you have to do is come up with everything else. Come on use your imagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thanks for all the people who sent me OCs on my PM and the 1 person who reviewed, but come on guys guests are aloud anybody is aloud. Just anyone come of with an OC, I already have all the names and the face claim I just need to know everything else. Oh and also please check out my other stories I also got a link from polyvore if you wanna know what Nina looks like in my story, HOA 5 mermaids. Anyways the people who are free I will list, but anybody just please PM, or review, I don'y care as long as I get someone.**

Name: Noah Marshal

Birthday: 4/11/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim: Robet Adamson

Build: Tall and a little muscular

Family:

Personality: **He has to be mean, and cocky in this story**

Background:

* * *

Name: Nick Holstein

Birthday: 5/1/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Faceclaim: Eric Osborne

Build: Regular height and a little muscular

Family:

Personality:

Background:

* * *

Name: Julie Edwards

Birthday: 6/14/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Bridget Mendler

Build: Little tall and skinny

Family: **Has to be big but no more then 4 siblings **

Personality: **She has to be nice**

Background:

* * *

Name: Catty Tompsin

Birthday: 5/30/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Ashley Benson

Build: Regular height and skinny

Family:

Personality: **She has to be really mean**

Background:

* * *

Name: Carlie Gashtill

Birthday: 6/27/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Marcy Rylan

Build: Regular height and skinny

Family:

Personality: **She has to be really mean **

Background:

* * *

Name: Cassie Heights

Birthday: 6/3/2014

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Faceclaim: Cassie Scerbo

Build: Regular height and skinny

Family:

Personality: **She has to be the meanist **

Background:

_**Anyways I hope you can do this feel free to review or PM, either way I'm gonna get it, and also thanks for the people who already PMed me and the review. GG out**_


End file.
